The present invention relates to an improved golf club head, and more particularly relates to improvement in weight balance and inertia adjustment of a wood or iron club head.
Different expedients are employed in construction of conventional wood and iron club heads for weight balance and inertia adjustment, i.e. adjustment in position of the center of gravity. In the case of a wood club head having an FRP (fiber reinforced plastics) shell, a threaded hole is formed in the sole of the head main body and adjuster pins of different lengths and/or weights are selectively screwed into the thread hole. Whereas in the case of an iron club head, several adjuster pins are screwed in the back of the head main body in a direction parallel to the sole and side by side in the toe-heel direction.
In the case of the wood club head, use of only one adjuster does not allow a wide variety of free weight balance and intertia adjustment despite the possibility of change in length and/or weight. In the case of the iron club head, arrangement of the adjuster pins parallel to the sole disenables free adjustment in weight balance and inertia with respect to the sole.